mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2/Галерея
1 = В пещере-ловушке ---- TwilightAloneS2E26.png Lonely Twilight S2E26.png TwilightLookingAroundS2E26.png Is anyone here S2E26.png I see you S2E26.png Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.png And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png Desperate Twilight S2E26.png Chrysalis innocent look on cavern wall S2E26.png Twilight Sparkle --don't you dare-- S2E26.png Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png Twilight blasting the magic S2E26.png |-| 2 = Настоящая Каденс ---- Real Cadance S02E26.png Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight is not phased S2E26.png Twilight hears memory S2E26.png Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight ear drop S2E26.png Twilight ear rise S2E26.png Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png Twilight smiling S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance reunite S02E26.png Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png Eerie sparkle S2E26.png Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png |-| 3 = Ария Каденс ---- Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Flower S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png Fake Cadance 'See I look' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png Evil eyes S02E26.png Cadance gems S02E26.png Twilight Cadance cave maze S02E26.png Cadance's reflection S2E26.png Twilight consoles Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png Hat in the air S2E26.png Hat being hit by magic S2E26.png The hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png Chrysalis's reflection on a chandelier S2E26.png Shadow at the ceiling S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance singing into mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance in the crystal caves S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance run S02E26.png Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png Twilight scared face S2E26.png Cadance runs past Twilight S2E26.png Twilight unsure S2E26.png Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png Cadance mine cart S02E26.png Twilight looking S2E26.png Twilight touched S2E26.png Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance mine cart S2E26.png Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 'I'll be there very soon' S2E26.png Mine cart ride S02E26.png Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png TwilightLookDownS2E26.png Twilight Cadance flying S2E26.png Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Chrysalis is 'one lucky bride' S02E26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png Splitscreen 3 S02E26.png Cadance 'Mine, all mine' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png |-| 4 = Торжество Королевы Крисалис ---- Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png Twilight found it S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png What did she say S02E26.png Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance surprised S2E26.png Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png Applejack be two S2E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Chrysalis reveals herself S2E26.png Chrysalis sheds her disguise S02E26.png Rarity freak out S2E26.png Background ponies gasping S2E26.png Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis snickers evilly S2E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png Ponies afraid of Queen Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png Queen of Changelings S2E26.png Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png Ponies looking up at the changelings S2E26.png Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis shouting S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png Celestia battle face S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png Celestia beam S02E26.png Forces collide S2E26.png Celestia fighting Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis getting overpowered S02E26.png Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png CelestiaLosingS2E26.png Celestia defeated S02E26.png Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png Chrysalis is more powerful than she thought S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis invigorated S2E26.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Celestia exhorting Twilight S2E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Rarity embarrassed while holding dress S2E26.png |-| 5 = Борьба с армией оборотней ---- Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png Changelings attacking S2E26.png Twilight incoming S2E26.png Changelings striking down S2E26.png Twilight go go S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Twilight take this S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Changeling swarm S2E26.png Changeling classes S2E26.png Main six surrounded S02E26.png Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png Rainbow Dash worried with changeling S2E26.png Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png Rainbow Dash and clone mirroring each other S2E26.png Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png TwilightShockedS2E26.png Fake evil ponies grin S2E26.png Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png Doppelgangers 2 S02E26.png Too many Twilights S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Fluttershy scared S2E26.png Fluttershy versus Fluttershies S2E26.png SheWentThatWayS2E26.png Fluttershy after pretending to be changeling S2E26.png Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri S02E26.png Rainbow Dash Shoryuken S02E26.png Rainbow Dash smiles at Fluttershy S2E26.png Rainbow Dash picking up Fluttershy S2E26.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png Screen zip S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png Applejack and changling S02E26.png Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png Twilight seeing if this is the real Applejack S2E26.png Applejack relieved by being saved from Twilight S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and changling S02E26.png Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png Pinkie Pie giggling S2E26.png Pinkie Pie 'do me' S2E26.png Changeling as Fluttershy 2 S2E26.png Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png Pinkie unimpressed by the changeling's imitation S2E26.png Pinkie Pie Unimpressed S02E26.png Pinkie Pie fires Twilight 1 S2E26.png Pinkie Pie fires Twilight 2 S2E26.png Rainbow Dash attack S02E26.png Applejack attack S02E26.png Fluttershy attack S02E26.png Rarity attack S02E26.png Twilight Sparkle attack S02E26.png Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Twilight Applejack Rarity not good S02E26.png Changling_army_S02E26.png Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png Twilight surrounded S2E26.png |-| 6 = Сила Любви ---- Celestia unconscious S2E26.png Princess Celestia wakes up S2E26.png Celestia coccooned S02E26.png Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png Changelings going through door S2E26.png Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png Chrysalis boasts S02E26.png Twilight hopeless gaze S2E26.png Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png Chrysalis' day has been just perfect S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Captured Guards S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png Canterlot occupied S2E26.png Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.png CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.png Twilight 'while you still have the chance' S2E26.png Rescue Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png Twilight she didn't hear S2E26.png Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png Teary-eyed Cadance and tranced Armor S02E26.png Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png Shining Armor cross eyed S2E26.png Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png Main 6 glad S2E26.png Chrysalis Head S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png Twilight your spell S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png Shining Armor unable to use magic S2E26.png Shining Armor can't S2E26.png Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png Shining Armor as if S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor gaze S02E26.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png The Power of Love S02E26.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png Chrysalis shocked S02E26.png Rarity bright light S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png Two hearts become one S02E26.png Twilight likes this S2E26.png Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png Changelings ejected S02E26.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor reunited S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png Twilight helps up Celestia S02E26.png Twilight and Celestia resume S02E26.png Twilight will do S2E26.png |-| 7 = Настоящая Королевская Свадьба ---- Princess_Cadance_yum_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_and_Applejack_with_apple_fritters_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_looking_in_Rarity's_mirror_S2E26.png Rarity_&_Princess_Cadance_yay!_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_and_Fluttershy_with_birds_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_and_Pinkie_Pie_dancing_S2E26.png Twilight_squee!_S2E26.png Royal_Wedding_crowd_S2E26.png Twilight_&_Shining_Armor_S2E26.png Twilight_notice_crooked_S2E26.png Twilight_fix_that_S2E26.png Twilight_and_Shining_Armor_smiling_at_each_other_S2E26.png Twilight's_Parents_S2E26.png Twilight_Velvet_crying_S2E26.png Twilight_Velvet_dabbing_eyes_S2E26.png Bridlemaid_Fluttershy_S2E26.png Fluttershy_and_Birds_S2E26.png Pony_crowd_wedding_S2E26.png CMC_as_flower_fillies_S2E26.png Cadance_walking_S2E26.png Shining_Armor_smiling_S2E26.png Crowd_watching_Cadance_walking_S2E26.png Celestia_with_other_ponies_S2E26.png Twilight_talking_to_Shining_Armor_S2E26.png Twilight_talking_to_Shining_Armor_2_S2E26.png Shining_Armor_talking_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_walking_down_aisle_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_walking_S2E26.png Rarity_with_tears_S2E26.png Rarity_about_to_wipe_tears_S2E26.png Rarity_wiping_tears_S2E26.png Applejack_putting_hat_on_S2E26.png Applejack_making_a_face_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_coming_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_with_Shining_Armor_S2E26.png Celestia_with_Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_S2E26.png Cadance_'Princess_Cadance_is_fine'_S2E26.png Princess_Celestia_hmm_S2E26.png Princess_Celestia_marrying_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_smiling_at_each_other_S02E26.png Spike_with_wedding_rings_S2E26.png Spike_and_the_rings_S2E26.png Ring_on_Cadance's_horn_S2E26.png Ring_on_Shining_Armor's_horn_S2E26.png Shining_Armor_smiling_at_Cadance_S2E26.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_looking_down_to_the_crowd_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_on_balcony_S2E26.png Main_6,_Spike_and_Celestia_S2E26.png Celestia_talking_to_Twilight_S2E26.png Main_6_and_Spike_looking_at_Celestia_S2E26.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_post_wedding_kiss_S2E26.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_kiss_S2E26.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_Rainbow_and_Applejack_S2E26.png Celestia_'that's_your_cue'_S2E26.png Rainbow_Dash_oh_yeah_S2E26.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_fly_S2E26.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_do_the_sonic_rainboom_S2E26.png Sonic_rainboom_S2E26.png Sonic_rainboom_over_Canterlot_S2E26.png Rainbow_Dash_'Best._Wedding.'_S2E26.png Rainbow_Dash_'Ever!'_S2E26.png |-| 8 = Дискотека ---- Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_about_to_dance_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_&_Shining_Armor_start_dance_S2E26.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_slow_dancing_S2E26.png Luna_arriving_at_party_S2E26.png Princess_Luna_did_I_miss_S2E26.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_S2E26.png Pinkie_Pie_grin_S2E26.png Pinkie_Pie_pulling_up_DJ_Pon-3_S2E26.png DJ_Pon-3_about_to_start_the_music_S2E26.png Pinkie_Pie_and_DJ_Pon-3_S02E26.png DJ_Pon-3_hitting_the_disc_S2E26.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_microphone_with_mouth_S2E26.png Spinning_microphone_S2E26.png Twilight_sings_S02E26.png Twilight_with_microphone_S2E26.png The_crowd_S2E26.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_looking_at_each_other_S2E26.png Party_time_S02E26.png Rarity_dance_S2E26.png Wedding_dance_S2E26.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_cake_S2E26.png Picture_of_Pinkie_Pie_eating_cake_S2E26.png Applejack_playing_instrument_S2E26.png Applejack_playing_the_fiddle_S2E26.png Spike_and_Sweetie_Belle_partying_S2E26.png Spike_and_Sweetie_Belle_dancing_2_S2E26.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Spike_dancing_S02E26.png Soarin'_and_Rainbow_Dash_S02E26.png Photo_of_Rarity_and_Fancypants_S02E26.png |-| 9 = Счастливый конец ---- Princess_Cadance_getting_into_wedding_wagon_S2E26.png Twilight_and_Shining_Armor_at_coach_S02E26.png Shining_Armor_talking_to_Twilight_S2E26.png Twilight_talking_to_Shining_Armor_3_S2E26.png Twilight_and_Shining_Armor_embrace_S02E26.png Shining Armor --Ready to go--- S02E26.png Princess_Cadance_oh!_S2E26.png Cadance_Shining_Armor_S2E26.png Cadance_before_throwing_bouquet_S2E26.png Cadance_bouquet_toss_S02E26.png Looking_out_for_the_bouquet_S2E26.png Rarity_shove_S02E26.png Rarity_bulldozer_S02E26.png Psycho_Rarity_S02E26.png Rarity_and_annoyed_ponies_S02E26.png Rarity_levitating_the_bouquet_S2E26.png Carriage_leaving_S2E26.png Fluttershy,_Twilight_and_Applejack_S2E26.png Spike_on_Pinkie_Pie_S2E26.png Spike_sees_you_S2E26.png Rarity_&_Rainbow_Dash_whatever_S2E26.png Overdue_bachelor_party_S02E26.png Fireworks_in_the_sky_S2E26.png en:A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона